


Three-Dimensional Heart (Earthes & Ion => Nelico)

by NightsMistress



Category: Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star
Genre: F/F, Interactive Fiction, Ion-ending, Post-Game, Second Person, metacommentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/pseuds/NightsMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since you finished Ar nosurge, and you're a bit surprised to learn there is new DLC focusing on Nei and Nelico's relationship. You'd hoped that after everything that had happened, you and Nei had resolved all of her outstanding issues. Of course, people aren't quite that simple, and you have one more complication to resolve before Nei can truly get her happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Dimensional Heart (Earthes & Ion => Nelico)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



[Start here!](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/tym9ww2z2jv4s08/Three-Dimensional%20Heart.html?dl=0)


End file.
